rbx_entry_pointfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
This page is about non-hostile NPCs. For hostile NPCs, see Enemies An NPC is a character that is not controlled by a player. There are several types of NPCs, each with different interactions and abilities. Types of NPCs ''Types of Guards ''Guards Guards are a type of NPC that spawns in most missions; the most common type wears a white shirt with black armor and black pants. They follow a regular path and patrol certain areas of the map. Guards carry a gun (with no suppressor) and a radio with them; when their suspicion meter fills up, they will shoot at nearby players and make a radio call. If other guards hear an unsuppressed gunshot or the radio call isn't answered, the alarms will go off. Halcyon Security will mostly flee. All guards will slowly become suspicious of players with guard disguises, especially if the player looks at them directly. ''Camera Operator'' Camera Operators are similar to regular guards, but they stay still; they can always be found in a camera operator room. Taking this guard out will disable all cameras they can see. This can be a huge benefit to stealth players since they do not have to worry about cameras anymore. However, some maps have multiple camera operators, such as the Deposit, which has a basement and a second floor operator. Steel Cove Operative Steel Cove Operatives only spawn on The Blacksite and can only be seen wearing a dark suit. They are the same as regular guards, but instead of having an unmodded K45, they carry an unmodded S97. Security Employees There is no difference between Regular Guards and Ryan's Bodyguards, beside that these guard will wear a suit that is identical to Employee's suit. However, these guards aren't mall cops. If you knock out four or more bodyguards, others will know that these guards are gone, and will raise the alarm. Phoenix Operatives Phoenix Operatives can only be found on the Lakehouse as of November of 2019. They are almost the exact same as SC Guards but with 2 differences: # They can’t be hostaged, if they do!, They'll Say "Not Today!, Fatty!" # When knocked out or killed, there will be a red radio instantly. The only way for disabling this is knocking out the Head of Security. Normal NPCs ''Employees Employees can only be found in The Deposit and The Withdrawal. They always wear a black suit (these suit are not the same as Steel Cove's guard). If you take an employee suit as your disguise, guards won't detect you while you're not doing anything suspicious. Civilians Civilians only spawn on The Deposit and The Withdrawal. They don't do anything important besides walking around the sidewalk. Once these civilians walk out of the player's vision, they disappear, and more will spawn. Civilians have random appearances, which can't be used as disguises. Civilians will ignore conspicuous activity, but will detect suspicious activity. They will stop and look at the player when their suspicion meter fills one bar, but they won't stay still for as long as other NPCs. When the suspicion meter fills up completely, they will run away and start a phone call. Unique NPCs Ryan Ross ''"Ryan Ross... Halcyon is here for you" -Rose In The Financier, your mission is to extract Ryan Ross, or just simply neutralize him. Mr. Ross can be found in a white suit, walking around his penthouse. Interrogate Ryan will give you the safe location and the safe combination. If the alarm is raised, he will instantly run to his panic room. Ryan is armed with an unmodded Raven, and will use it to shoot the player once they breached his panic room. If you extract Ryan alive instead of killing him, Halcyon will pay you more money. In a stealth game, once Ryan had been knocked out, his bodyguards will start looking around for him and will raise the alarm after a minute. Yes, they do look at the spawn point so if you leave any bodies out there, they will spot it and they will raise the alarm Rose In the Blacksite, the goal is to rescue Rose. While she's in her cell, she will do nothing. When the cell is opened and the player enters, a cutscene will play where the Protagonist gives her a Raven. She will go to the camera operator's room in the prison and open the doors to the commander area. At the end, Rose authorizes the evac landing and then will head towards the last door, then head towards the evac. The player can't kill or knock out Rose. However, they can place a tracker on her, which is red. In loud, she will shoot at enemy NPCs with her Raven. They will also shoot at her, but she won't die no matter how much she is shot. ;×;